The Difference Between Love & True Love
by YourSassyTroll
Summary: Most people find themselves in a situation where they think they are facing true love, Izumo is one of those people. Could merely confessing to the boy she "loves" make her open her eyes to someone that holds the other half of her heart? (WARNING: YURI (Girls love))


**So...here's a really short lil Izumo x Shiemi oneshot! There's some temporary Rin x Izumo, but that obviously disappears. I despise that couple... I'm too loyal of an Izumo x Shiemi and Yukio x Rin shipper! No offense to any of you who like that ship... I'm just not that into heterosexual ships. Anywho, enjoy this fanfic~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or it's characters!**

Izumo wasn't the person to take an insult too personally. She'd usually just shrug it off after scolding the person whose mouth it came from. She had gotten used to it since she would always receive insults in junior high (mostly about her eyebrows or personality). Why would she care anyways? Any person who insulted her was a person she hated.

Except for one person.

Izumo's lips would always be sealed...but she couldn't deny the fact that she loved Rin Okumura. Although she disliked the teasing...she still adored the attention. Izumo's favorite thing about Rin was his forgiveness and kindness. Even though he teased many of his friends, he still would do anything in his power for them. And that made Rin someone to adore. Not to mention his good looks.

Izumo looked up at Yukio as he explained the different types of exorcists, only to be interrupted by the sound of snores. Yukio looked down at his sleeping twin and sighed in annoyance. "Oi, Rin!" he shouted, but to no avail. More pissed than before, the brunette yelled, "Rin!" smacking him (rather roughly) on the head.

"Ouch! I'm awake! I'm awake!" he grumbled, rubbing his head. Izumo blushed at the mere sound of his voice, but she scolded herself for doing so. "Meanie..." Rin murmured and Yukio ignored it.

"How many times do I have to tell you to pay attention in class? You want to become an exorcist, don't you?"

"Yeah..." the raven haired demon mumbled.

"In that case, you'll be staying after class." Yukio stated.

"But-" Rin stopped talking when the brunette gave him a death-stare. "O-Okay..."

After Yukio finished his lecture, class was ended. "Class is dismissed, have a good day everyone." Yukio said. Rin tried to blend in with the crowd, but was quickly pulled back by his brother. "Oh no you don't."

Izumo walked out of the classroom, shooting one last unseen glance at Rin, before exiting walking away.

Rin sighed as he walked toward the classroom's exit. "You comin', Yukio?" he asked, since his time in class was now done.

"I need to speak with Mephisto in here, you can go. I'll be back at the dorm in about an hour or two." the brunette replied.

"'Kay." Rin waved goodbye.

Rin walked out of the room, then about thirty seconds after walking down the hall he jumped. "Ah!" he panicked, but relaxed after he got a good look at the person he bumped into. "Eyebrows? Why the hell did you scare me like that?"

"Never mind that. I need to talk to you outside." A blush was painted across Izumo's face, but she tried her best to hide it.

"Huh? Why outside?" the confused demon questioned.

"Just come on, idiot." Izumo demanded. She grabbed his hand and dragged him outside, hiding her face from his sight. The amazing rush from holding his hand was also combined with great pain.

"W-Wait-!" she ignored his protests until they walked out into the bright sunlight.

Rin breathed heavily when Izumo finally stopped. "If you're so tired after a little speed-walking you should really exercise more." Izumo was surprised she could still throw insults at Rin despite how extremely embarrassed she was.

"Whatever. What do you want to talk to me about?" Rin questioned once he caught his aching breath.

Izumo was quiet. This wasn't a good idea. Should she just come up with some random subject? Or run away? She just couldn't face her feelings. It hurt too much. It was too scary, too embarrassing. She could name a thousand reasons why she didn't want to do this, but there was no time to think about it. She had to do something to get away, fast.

"I..." another silence lingered among the two teens. The pink hue surrounding Izumo's face turned crimson. Her heartbeat speeded up rapidly.

"I love you."

Rin also blushed, his eyes growing wide. Izumo? Like _him_? "W-What?"

Izumo stared at the ground. "You heard me." she whispered.

"You're serious..?"

"Damn right I am!" Izumo shouted, bringing her head up to look at Rin.

Rin seemed to be on his dying breath, the way he stood, eyes fixed on Izumo and no words escaping his mouth. Thoughts ran through Rin's mind, although he knew the right response.

Izumo might as well have ran away with Rin not answering, but she abandoned the thought when Rin finally opened his mouth. "Izumo..." he started. "I don't...feel that way about you." Rin mumbled. "I'm sorry..." You could tell it hurt Rin to reject his friend although he didn't feel the same.

Izumo held back the wave of tears that were waiting to come crashing onto her flustered cheeks. She smiled at first, then let out a playful laugh, looking at Rin. "You don't need to feel all bad, I did this to all of the boys in cram school."

The raven looked baffled and confused. "Wha...?"

"I was just making sure none of you idiots liked me. Luckily, so far no one does." it wounded Izumo to lie.

"Huh? That's pretty screwed up if you ask me, but whatever. I won't tell any-Hey, did you call me an idiot?!" Rin glared at her.

Izumo giggled. "Like I haven't before. Anyway, I gotta get home for dinner." she ran off, leaving Rin with a wave from behind. She was impressed by how well she hid her pain. Once she was out of Rin's sight, she slowly let the salty raindrops stored in her eyes begin to pour down her face.

Izumo knew this would happen. But if she knew it would happen, why did she do it? Perhaps it was because her heart would burst if her feelings weren't released.

The exorcist-in-training's legs began to ache from running. Soon she slowed to a jog, searching for a place to cry without being spotted. A quiet park caught her eye. Izumo's feet slipped under her, later her body went down with them. The ground was soaked from the rain that poured down on her. She would laugh at how cliche it seemed if she weren't in the state she was now. Despite the mud on her clothes, she continued to search around the park with more tears welling in her crimson pools.

Izumo spotted a large tree and immediately bolted toward it. She hid herself under it's drenched leaves. More mud got on her skirt as she sat down, but she paid it no mind. All she could think about was Rin's rejection. It wasn't cold at all...but it still hurt. If somebody who you love doesn't love you back, it would hurt. Even if they did want to be your friend, right?

Loud sobs broke out from Izumo. She tried to silence them at least a little bit in fear of someone hearing her. The girl hid her eyes in her knees, continuing to cry. Her heart hurt like hell. She wanted to make it stop but it wasn't in her power.

'_Why?' _was all she could ask herself. _'Why did I have to fall in love with that damn idiot?' _she thought to herself.

"I-Izumo?" the purple haired girl heard a familiar voice from next to her. Her head quickly bolted up to see concerned emerald eyes gazing at her.

Izumo backed away from the girl in front of her and panicked. "Sh-Shiemi!" Her heart stopped for a second at the sight of the girl. Why did this annoying chick have to show up now?

Shiemi grabbed Izumo's hand before she could get away, her concern growing. "Wait!" she said.

Izumo stopped struggling but refused to make eye contact with the blonde. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Shiemi sat in front of her, the worry in her eyes not fading. "B-Because you're crying of course..."

"And you care because?"

The green eyed girl's eyes began to collect more sadness than concern. It hurt to be hated by someone who you care for. "You're my precious friend! And friends care for each other, right?"

Izumo's eyes widened and she blushed a little, the tears in her eyes finally starting to stop falling. That line seemed familiar somehow. There were only two other people who told her they were friends. Paku, and...Rin. But for some reason she blushed as though it was Rin saying it to her again.

"Y-Yeah, I guess." she mumbled, her blush reddening more. _'What the hell is wrong with me?' _Izumo asked herself. Shiemi was just holding her hand... Just telling her they were friends... Just looking at her with great concern... Okay maybe there was a reason she was blushing.

There was a bit of silence between the girls. Shiemi tightened her grip on Izumo's hand. "Please tell me why..." she pleaded.

Izumo just couldn't look into those kind eyes without showing her true emotions. "I can't." she stated simply.

Tears of her own were starting to form in the corners of Shiemi's eyes. The sound of tiny sobs made Izumo finally turn her head toward the girl. "Please..." Shiemi begged.

"Shiemi?"

"We're friends, right?" she asked, looking down at the ground, the rain caught in the leaves above dropped down on them.

Izumo wanted to say no. To tell the girl to go away and leave her alone, but the way she cried for her...it was enough to make her heart beat faster and her cheeks turn into rose petals. "Yes. We are." she whispered, gazing passionately at the girl who was crying for her.

"Then please tell me what's wrong... I hate it... Seeing you sad." Shiemi looked back up at Izumo with pleading eyes.

Izumo was ready to come up with a lie, but her heart acted before her brain. "I..." Izumo hesitated like she did when confessing to Rin. "I confessed to Rin."

Shiemi looked quite surprised at what the violet haired girl said. She wiped her tears away and sat up, making the two sit eye to eye. "You like Rin?" she asked.

Izumo blushed at the question. "Yeah." But she crimsoned even more once she noticed her hand was still resting in Shiemi's hand.

The blonde frowned, as if taking in the pain Izumo took. It was obvious what had happened between Rin and Izumo. "I see."

For a while, they just sat in front of each other under the huge maple tree, with no sound but the pitter-patter of the rain on the leaves above. Izumo wanted to leave, but there was a nagging feeling inside her telling her she shouldn't leave yet, since Shiemi even cried the tears she should've for her. "Hey, Shiemi." Izumo finally broke the silence.

"Hm?" Shiemi lifted her head a bit.

"Do you think it's because I'm not pretty?"

The blonde took about thirty seconds just to stare at Izumo, before bursting out into laughter. A hurt look came across Izumo's face. Shiemi seemed to notice and smiled softly, intertwining their fingers. The purple head then had a look of confusion. "Why would you think such a silly thing?" Shiemi asked, staring into Izumo's red eyes, causing her to look away, blushing. "You're really beautiful!"

"W-What do you mean?"

"I think Rin rejected you because he doesn't have those kind of emotional feelings for you..." Shiemi said, her smiling fading a bit.

Izumo also frowned, her heart began to ache again. She knew why he had rejected her, but she didn't want to admit it. "It's because I'm an asshole, right? My personality sucks. I'm always insulting my so-called "friends", and I use people. You of all people should know that." Of course that was the reason, maybe Rin just didn't want to destroy her completely, so he just kept his hatred to a minimum. Yeah that sounded about right.

Just as more tears were about to fall from her eyes again, Izumo felt a soft hand caress her cheek. The hand made the girl face it's owner, Shiemi. The smile on her face made Izumo's heart beat faster. "Everybody has a bad side to them, you know. But everyone has a good side. That's what I love about you, you can seem mean, but in reality you care deeply for your friends and would do so much for them. Some people might not see that, but I don't care. As long as it's visible to me..." Shiemi silenced herself with her lips closing in on Izumo's. The kiss only lasted five seconds before it was broken and Izumo looked at the girl, surprised but as red as a strawberry. "I'll love you." Shiemi finished her sentence, but before Izumo could respond, their lips met again.

The weirdest thing was...Izumo was enjoying it. Her heart was on edge and she was consumed by happiness. But she loved Rin, didn't she? All the thoughts Izumo should've been thinking were ignored as the rush of the passionate kiss took over her. When Shiemi finally pulled away, Izumo could just stare at the other girl. "Y-You've read too much Shoujo manga." Izumo was blushing too much to make the insult effective.

Shiemi chuckled and nodded, going along with Izumo's game. It took them both a while to notice Shiemi was also blushing. The purple haired girl let a tiny smile form on her mouth. She began to forget why she started crying in the first place. Rin left her mind completely, as she could only focus on Shiemi's smile. Izumo knew she fell in love with Rin, but now she had discovered true love without knowing it.

**Oh joy a cheesy-ass ending! Pfft who's surprised. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes I'm not that smart, I am in 5th grade after all. Sorry if this sucked. Either way, love it or hate it reviews are appreciated! And if you did like it well um... I wonder what I should suggest you do... (Hit the favorite button dammit). Thanks for reading~ I'm out :P**


End file.
